Into the Wilderness
by RadiantTwilight
Summary: BrambleClan cats are in grave danger, and the CedarClan grows stronger everyday. Noble warriors are dying some deaths are most mysterious than others. In the midst of this turmoil appears an ordinary house cats Snowy ... who may turn out to be the bravest of them all.


A half-moon glowed on smooth gray granite boulders, turning them in to silver. The silent was broken only by the ripple of the water from the rapidly swift black river and the whisper of the trees in the forest beyond. There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept very stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted white in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like light. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling cats. At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a black she-cat pinned a gray tom to the ground and drew up her head triumphantly. "Stormpelt!" said black she-cat growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Shinyrocks belong to BrambleClan!" The gray tom purred in amusement. "After tonight, Whitefoot, this will be just another MistClan hunting ground!" He spat back.

A yowl came from the shore, shrill and warning. "Look out! More MistClan warriors are coming!" Whitefoot turn to see sleek drenched bodies sliding out of the swift water below the rocks. The drenched MistClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into the battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur. The black she-cat glared at Stormpelt. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest." She drew up her head a bit, and drew back her lips and showed her teeth as the cat struggled beneath her. A deperate scream of a BrambleClan tom rose above the clamor, a wiry MistClan she-cat had pinned a pale ginger tom flat on his belly. Now she lunged toward his neck, jaws still dripping from her swim arcross the heard the pained cry and let go of Stormpelt.

With a mighty leap, she knocked the enemy cat away from the tom. "Quick, Sandflight, run!" She ordered, before turning on the MistClan she-cat who threatened him. Sandflight scrambled to his paws, wincing from deep gash on his shoulder, and raced away. Behind him, Whitefoot spat as the MistClan she-cat sliced open her nose. Blood blinded her for an instant, but she lunged forward regardless of her blindness and sank her teeth into the hind leg of her enemy. The MistClan cat squealed and struggled free. "Whitefoot!" The yowl came from a brown warrior she-cat with a paw as white as ice. "This is useless!" She yowled. "There are too many MistClan warriors!" "No, Icefoot. BrambleClan will never be beaten!" Whitefoot yowled back, leaping to Icefoot's side. "This is our territory!" Blood was starting to flow around her muzzle, and she shook her head impatiently, scattering ruby drops onto the rocks."BrambleClan will honar your courage, Whitefoot, but we can't afford lose any more of our warriors," Icefoot urgently meowed. "Dawnstar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat."

She met Whitefoot's blue gaze steadily, then she reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees. "Retreat, BrambleClan! Retreat!" She yowled. At once her warriors squirmed and struggled away from their wet opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward her. For a heartbeat, the MistClan warriors looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Stormpelt yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in their victory. Icefoot looked down at her warriors and with a flick of her tail, she gave a signal. The BrambleClan cats divided down the far side of the Shinyrocks, then disappeared into the trees. Whitefoot followed last. She stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back at the bloodstained battlefield. Her face was grim, her eyes furious blue slits. Then she leaped after her Clan and went into the silent forest.

In a deserted clearing, an old dark gray she-cat sat alone staring up at the cloudless sky. All around her in the darkness she could hear the breathing and stirring of sleeping cats. A black she-cat emerge from a very dark corner, her pawsteps light and soundless. The dark gray she-cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Sandflight?" She meowed. "His wound are deep Dawnstar," answered the black settling herself on the night cool grass. "But he is young and strong; he will heal very quickly." "And the others?" Dawnstar meowed. "They will all recover." The black she-cat meowed. Dawnstar sighed "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Feathercloud." She tilted again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. BrambleClan has not been beaten in it own territory since I became leader," She murmured. "These are difficult times for our own Clan. The season of newberry is is late, and there have been fewer kits. BrambleClan needs more warriors if it survive." Feathercloud tilted her head in confusion. "But the year is only beginning," She pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."

The dark gray twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps, but our training our young to become warriors takes time. If BrambleClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible." "Are you asking StarClan for answer?" meowed Feathercloud gently, following Dawnstar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering white in the black sky. "It is at time like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Dawnstar asked. "Not for moons, Dawnstar." Suddenly a shooting star shot over the treetops. Feathercloud's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Dawnstar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Feathercloud continued to gaze upwards. After few moments, Feathercloud lowered her head to the ground and turned to Dawnstar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes as she looked up. "Sky alone can save our Clan." "Sky?" Dawnstar echoed "But the sky won't fall to help! How can it save us?" Feathercloud shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan have chosen to share with me." The BrambleClan leader fixed her glowing amber eyes on the medicine cat. "You never been wrong before, Feathercloud," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Sky alone will save our clan."

* * *

**I copied the warrior cats book and my sister edited some.**


End file.
